


R&R - The Hawkeye Version

by DistractedDream



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Barton needs some rest and relaxation. Luckily, he has some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R - The Hawkeye Version

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

“Lay down. The door is locked. No one is getting in.” She pushed lightly on his bare chest.

“Tony could break the lock just for shits and giggles.”

“I believe he is busy enjoying fondue with the good Captain. Lay down.”

“Fondue? Natasha has a knack for -”

“Agent Romanov is otherwise engaged. Now lay down.”

“Fury -”

“Are you going to name everyone on this ship?! Director Fury, for the record, understands the importance of his best soldiers having some R&R. Now be a good boy and lay down!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Close your eyes – and don’t give me any grief about it. The only person who should be on your mind is you.”

“Not you?”

“No, not me. I don’t need to be all up inside your head – yet.” He could feel something silky cover his eyes and tighten around his head. “Comfy?”

“I… I’m not sure.”

“Of course you aren’t. That’s part of the exercise. Let’s start getting you more comfortable. Lose the pants.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lose the pants. They won’t be necessary for this exercise, Agent Barton.”

“You take them off.”

“If I undress you, I’m going to restrain you as well. I don’t think you’re ready for that. The pants?”

He fumbled with his belt buckle for a moment before sliding his jeans off his hips. He caught her sigh. So she was watching. And appreciating he’d gone regimental. He shoved his jeans to the floor and slowly stretched out. She tried to cover another sigh with a cough.

“You’re certainly not shy.”

“Life hasn’t afforded me the luxury of being timid.” He could just detect the rumble of the helicarrier engines. No footsteps in the hall, but that wasn’t surprising. He’d picked quarters in a remote section. He was used to being alone.

He realized he couldn’t hear her. Nothing but ambient background noise.

“You better not be taking pictures of me. This isn’t my best side.”

Not even a rustle of clothing in response. He tensed. What was she doing?

“Hey now. Don’t leave me hanging, babe.”

Holy shit. He hadn’t heard her leave. It didn’t sound like she was going through his things. Was there something wrong?! He bolted up, struggling with the blindfold.

She grabbed the back of the blindfold, buried her fingers in his hair, and pulled.

“I said lay down, Hawkeye.”

She yanked his head down hard enough that it bounced on the pillow.

“Jesus! How am I supposed to relax with that?!”

“Relaxation comes later. Rest even later. Clear your mind. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

He took a few deep breaths. He tried not to focus on anything. Not sounds. Not what she could be doing. Not the cool sheets against his skin. Not the heat of the room. Just peace.

The first drop of oil hit his chest and he hissed from the shock.

“Too hot?”

“No, I just…”

“Didn’t see it coming.”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

She added a few more drops before rubbing the oil into his skin. A massage. Had he ever had one? Had he ever let himself relax enough to enjoy one?

If delicious was a feeling, this was it. She started on his shoulders. He tensed at first before he felt his shoulders give over to her hands. By the time she worked on his arms, he felt like he’d had a beer or two. As she worked on his legs, he felt like he’d drunk the whole case.

“Roll over.”

His muscles felt like warm Jell-O but finally his body complied. She was working on his hips when his phone started ringing.

“I should have put that on vibrate and hidden it.” She kept massaging his thighs.

All he could do was moan, his face buried in his pillow. Voicemail would pick up.

*ring**ring**ring*

Why wasn’t voicemail picking up?

*ring*

He groaned and reached out for his phone. Not it. Not it. Phone! He threw it on the floor where he heard a very satisfying crack. And no more ringing. He smirked.

“Well done, Agent Barton. Turn back over.”

“Why do you call me that?” He flopped onto his back. It was an ungraceful move but his body was too relaxed to struggle for a more dignified roll.

“What would you like me to call you? There are so many choices.”

“My name. Just my name.”

“I thought Barton was your name.”

“My first name. Say it.”

“Yes, Clint.”

“Again.”  
“Bossy thing, aren’t you? I’ll have to work on that.”

He smirked. “Best of luck.” He lay still on the bed. His body felt warm, from the oil, from her hands. For once, he actually felt relaxed. He could almost fall asleep. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and sighed.

“More comfy now?” she whispered in his ear. He was so comfortable, he didn’t even flinch. He could only nod, not sure if he should try to fight sleep or if he should just pass out. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Every so often, she would gently pull his hair. It wasn’t rough like the first time. This brought a pleasant release of tension and only helped unwind him more.

He was very close to falling asleep when she stopped playing with his hair. He frowned, not wanting her to stop. This time he could hear her moving around the room though he couldn’t get a sense of what she was doing. His muscles were too relaxed to move.

He was half-way asleep when he felt her fingertips on his cock. He sighed, almost not sure if he was dreaming already. He’d hoped this was her intention when they came to his quarters, but then with the massage he’d stopped caring.

She ran her fingertips very gently over him. He turned his head to where he thought she must be. Was she just going to tease him now? His hips were starting to tense. She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him with that same gentle touch.

He bit his lip and turned his face back to the ceiling. She was going to drive him insane. Clearly that was the plan. Relax his body and then drive him batshit insane by teasing him.

And he was going to let her.

His thighs were starting to tense. He wanted to rock his hips, but his body was still too limp to move completely. He felt the bed shift as she joined him. Something silky brushed his knee followed by her arms running up his thighs. He focused on being still. That was the exercise, right? R&R? Her hands continued to tease him as he dug his heels into the mattress. He felt her hair brush his hip, clenching his hands into fists. He was getting hard under her attentions and was struggling not to rip the blindfold off.

Her tongue darted out to give his shaft a quick flick and he almost jumped off the bed. “Didn’t see that coming?” He could practically hear her smirk. “Relax, Hawkeye.”

“My name.”

“Clint.” He smiled and focused on breathing calmly. He could feel her draped over his hips and legs, back to those gentle caresses. He got two deep breaths before she wrapped her lips around his cock.

He moaned, arching his neck, pressing the back of his head into the pillow. He lifted his hands to reach for her, but she pressed down on his wrists, pinning his hands to the bed. She licked him from base to tip. “Just relax and enjoy, Clint.”

He bit his lip again and grabbed a fistful of the sheet under him. She had to be joking. Relax? With her sucking and licking on him? Every muscle that had been nothing but warmed relaxed goo moments before was tensed until he felt like his entire body was rock hard. She let go of his wrists, running her hands over his chest, down his abs, over his hips, finally taking his shaft in one hand to lick his head and lightly scratching his thigh with her other hand.

He was going to lose his damn mind. She was torturing him and he was laying there, letting her. He moaned again. This time when he reached for her, she didn’t stop him. Tentatively, he ran his hand over the back of her head. He hated not being able to see. He tried to peak from under the blindfold to only see more darkness. He slowly raised his other hand, hoping she would be too busy on him to notice if he lifted the blindfold.

“Put your hand down, Barton.” She ran her teeth over him.

He shuddered like he’d been caught breaking the rules and some new torture awaited him. “Busted.” He obediently put his hand back on the mattress. In response, she licked him again and dug her nails into his hips. “FUCK.”

“We’ll get to that.” He tried to get both hands on her shoulders to pull her up his body, but she inched down away from his hands. “Not so fast. You’re not in charge of this exercise.”

“Fuck. You.” His entire body was tense. He bent his knees and then straightened them. His fists clenched at the sheet and then released. He tried stretching his neck, but there was no relief.

The bed shifted and he felt her thighs on each side of his hips. “Okay then.”

He could feel the heat radiating off her core as she hovered over him. The silky fabric he’d felt along his legs brushed his abs and thighs. He lifted his hips, trying to reach for her, but she followed his motion, staying just above him.

“Patience.” He groaned and stretched back out on the bed. Her fingertips ran in featherlight caresses down his arms to where his hands were grasping the sheets. “Relax, Hawkeye.”

He sighed, trying not to think of how close she was. His hands unclenched. She leaned forward, stretching out along his chest. The silk tickled his skin slightly and he briefly wondered what it looked like. Her hair brushed against his cheeks as her breasts pressed down on him. “Better,” she whispered on his lips before kissing him softly. She trailed gentle kisses along his jaw, down his throat, and back to his ear. He focused on keeping his breathing steady and his body still. She kissed his mouth again, darting her tongue along his lips.

He reached for her as she sat up, leaving him cold from where she’d been laying on him. He felt her hand slip between them to guide his cock. He bit his cheek, any bit of relaxation from her massage completely gone. She hovered over him for a moment before pressing him against her and slowly lowering herself onto his cock. She slid down in a controlled motion, adjusting until he was buried completely inside her. He moaned, feeling her wrap around him, lifting his hips to reach even deeper into her. He grabbed her hips, balling the silk fabric in his fists, digging his fingers into her as she languidly slid up his cock.

She stilled as she reached his tip, almost letting him out, before sliding back down. He grit his teeth as his eyes rolled back behind the blindfold. Yes. Definitely insane. Tortured until he lost his mind. He ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts. Back up she went. Back down. He pinched her nipples and heard her gasp. He grinned. Maybe she wasn’t the only one capable of torture. He drew his hands back down to the hem of her lingerie, dipping his hands under the fabric. On her next down slide, he brushed his hands over her skin, pushing the silk up until he felt her bend forward so he could slip it over her head.

He sat up, as he tossed the silk aside. He caught her mouth, swallowing her surprised moan with a hard kiss. He wrapped one arm around her, pressing her tightly against him and grabbed her ass with his other hand. He drove his tongue into her as he pushed his cock deeper. She tangled her fingers in his hair, sucking on his tongue and rocking on his hips. He broke the kiss, dipping his head against her throat. He ran his cheek down her skin, scratching her with his stubble, making her squirm on his hips. He nuzzled her cleavage before kissing her breast, using his mouth to find her nipple. He could feel her heart pounding against his cheek and grinned as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, feeling her thighs tighten around his hips as she arched back, sighing.

He nipped her before moving back to her mouth for another kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding the back of her neck with his other hand and kissed her roughly. He separated and smiled. “Ready?”

“Hunh?” He laughed and rolled her onto her back. “Oh! Hey!” She pushed on his shoulders. “This isn’t-“

He grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head. He leaned down, kissing her silent, before whispering in her ear. “Don’t you know I don’t take orders very well?” He wrapped one hand around her wrists and traced his fingers down her cheek to her lips. He rubbed his thumb over her lips, then dipped his head to suck on her bottom lip. She arched under him with another moan. He trailed his tongue down her throat, finding a sensitive spot and sucking hard on her skin.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust harder into her. He could feel her tighten around his cock as he drove deeper. He kissed her again, letting her suck on his tongue. She arched, moaning, tensing her thighs as he pumped into her core. He felt her body start to stiffen under him as she struggled to get her hands free. He obliged, propping himself above her while she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him.

He felt her walls tighten around him, pumping him as he thrust harder and harder into her. She moaned, lifting her head from the pillow to bury it against his neck. “Clint,” she sighed, pulling him against her, clenching around his throbbing cock.

He shuddered as she said his name and lost control. He slammed into her, unloading deep inside her as she lifted her hips to drive him deeper, clenching tightly around him before releasing with a sigh.

He kissed her gently as she shook slightly with aftershocks. When she stilled, he propped himself above her. She brushed his cheek before reaching around to untie the blindfold. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He grinned to see her under him, her hair spread out against his pillow, her skin pink and flushed, her chest rising and falling as she settled. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he slid out of her. He rolled off her onto his back and pulled her against him.

She was quiet for a few minutes, still shaking lightly against his side. He felt so satiated that he started to doze off. She stretched up to whisper in his ear. “Well, I think you completed the exercise, Hawkeye. Are you feeling more relaxed?”

“Mmmmm.” He could only murmur, already halfway asleep.

She laughed against his shoulder. “Relaxation achieved. We can move on to part two: rest.” She kissed his cheek and pulled the sheet over them. “Sleep well, Clint.”


End file.
